


no romo

by theknightofdoom



Series: DAVEKAT WEEK 2015 [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Aromantic Dave, Asexual Dave, Asexual Karkat, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Davekat Week, Day 7, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Oh, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, akoiromantic karkat, also, aromates, davekat - Freeform, nonbinary sollux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theknightofdoom/pseuds/theknightofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Karkat?”<br/>“Hm?”<br/>“I love you,” I say, and he knows what I mean when I say it.<br/>“I love you, too.”<br/>It’s quiet and we stare at each other and then the sky, and I break the silence by injecting a reverent, “No romo.” in there.<br/>Karkat punches my shoulder for “ruining the moment.”.<br/>---<br/>Dave and Karkat; the tale of two really stupid aromates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no romo

**Author's Note:**

> FFFFFFFFFFFFF- i didnt do this in time for the last day, but like, its the longest thing ive ever written so *vigorous shrugging*
> 
> btw::::::::: i am on the ace/aro spectrum myself, so this isn't some bs where i try to shove characters ive established as aro into a romantic relationships because of the romo-normative dystopian society that we live in.  
> so no need to freak out
> 
> just enoy aro douches kk and dave stumble through life, together. k.
> 
> and as always im sorry for any typos or grammatical mistakes. they happen a lot. oops.

I met Karkat Vantas in middle school. We were 13 years old, and honestly, I could hardly say that we hit it off.

It probably had to do with the fact that he was the unlucky subject of one of John and I’s infamous pranks.

All that needs to be said on the matter was that it seemed like a good idea at the time to tamper with the liquids for that days chemistry lab, but good God were we wrong. So wrong.

I could also add that Karkat had to have his hair shaved off after that, and the whole school got evacuated because of a minor fire and chemical spill. The wrath of a Karkat who had just shaved his head was much more frightening than that of the principal after he found out it was us who set the whole thing up, that’s for sure.

So yeah, we kinda got off on the wrong foot.

The thing was though, he somehow managed to gravitate towards my group of friends accidentally, meaning he didn’t really have a choice but be around me more than already necessary. His best friend was Kanaya, and trying to get Kanaya to give up free time she could have spent around Rose was pretty much a lost cause.

Eventually the two of us got over the whole “I burnt off your hair and you broke my nose” fiasco and surprisingly, it turned out he was a really chill guy.

Well, not _chill_. The guy had, like, zero chill. But he was, like Jade and Rose and Terezi had tried to convince me, actually someone who I enjoyed hanging out with. He was easy to talk to.

With passing grades comes a growing friendship, and by the time I’m a freshman I’d safely say he was my best friend. Maybe that’s only because all of his hair grew back almost frighteningly fast. It didn’t take long for it to become the bird's nest it was before the accident again.

* * *

 

Karkat told you he thought maybe he was gay during a sleepover.

Bro had disappeared a few days ago, like he did sometimes, and I knew it would probably be a while ‘till he came back, so me and Karkat were sprawled out on the floor of my living room, playing some shitty knock-off racing game on my Bro’s xbox.

Just as I managed to completely phase through one of the NPC cars, Karkat pauses the game.

“Aw, man, what’s the big idea? I was about to ascend to racing car godhood, there was no-”

“Dave, can I tell you something?” he says quietly, cutting me off. I turn to look at him, and he’s staring down at the controller in his hand like it’s the most interesting thing he’s seen in his life.

It was pretty worrying, because Karkat rarely ever acts like this. Even when he was upset, the guy didn’t draw into himself like this. So I raise an eyebrow, trying to keep my voice light. “Sure, dude, you know you can tell me anything. What’re bros for?”

He nods, chewing hard on his bottom lip nervously before he blurts out, “I think I’m gay.”

The two of us proceeded to have a heart to heart on his feelings about his sexuality and he explained he had never had a crush on a girl before, how he had never gotten all the hype over boobs. I hadn’t expected to understand what he meant, but I didn’t bring it up because thinking about it scared me.

* * *

 

It didn’t matter that I tried not to think about it, because it was right there at the forefront of my mind for weeks, months later.

I wasn’t gay. I _wasn’t_ , I _couldn’t_ be.

Bro would kill me if I was homo.

But the thing was, I couldn’t stop thinking about what Karkat said, because he was _right_. I never thought about it much, but I had never felt anything romantic for a girl. It had plagued me all the way to the next year of school, and it took a lot of stressing over the whole thing for me to finally bring the subject up to Rose.

“What do you want me to say, Dave?” she sighs, crossing her arms.

I shrug, trying to act like the whole thing wasn’t freaking me out. “I don’t know! Tell me why I’m freaking out?”

“David,” she says seriously, “I cannot tell you what your sexuality is. I don’t know what it is you’re feeling.”

I make a strangled noise of anguish, flopping down face-first on her immaculate violet bedsheets. The force made her wobble a little, but she didn’t fall off. I didn’t know what else I had expected her to say, honestly, but I just hoped she could’ve given me an answer.

She sighs again, and it sounds less irritated and more gentle, caring. “You know, just because you’ve never felt attraction to female that doesn’t mean you’re homosexual, right?”

I make another noise into the bed.

“Dave, I’m trying to help you. Sit up.”

“Fine, _mom,_ ” I snap back, leaning listlessly against her many downy pillows. “What are you trying to say?”

“I’m saying maybe you should consider the other identities out there. There’s more to it than just straight and gay, dear, and if you look into it you might find something that makes sense to you.”

I just shrug again, looking at my bitten nails. “So, how’re you and Kanaya doing?”

* * *

 

Even though Rose had a point, I still hadn’t done any research. I ignored the voice in the back of my head telling me it was because I was scared of what I would find.

It got to the point where it was 4 in the morning and I couldn’t sleep, and I powered on my computer and sat staring at at the blinking line in the search bar of google for ten minutes straight.

Going to type in that bar felt it would be a step forward, a step forward that I couldn’t take back.

When I went to sleep an hour later it was feeling less confused, but not any less anxious than before.

* * *

 

“You’ve been acting weird,” Karkat says, and his tone is a little too serious for me to feel comfortable.

“I don’t know what you mean,” I blatantly lie, doodling another shittily drawn dick on the scrap of paper in front of me.

He turns his entire body in the chair, scrutinizing me with his slate gray eyes. Other than Rose, Karkat was the only one who could make me feel like he could see past all my bullshit. Like he could see right into my mind. It was scary.

“I’m worried about you,” he tries again, words heavy with honesty, and I can already feel my resolve crumbling.

“I don’t know why, bro, nothin’ to be worryin’ about.”

He sighs, just as heavy as his words, and goes to turn back to his textbook. “Whatever.”

“Wait,” I get out quickly, and he turn back so fast that it makes me think he knew I’d give in. Asshole.

“What?”

“It’s just…” I pause, because, am I really doing this? Saying it out loud makes it real, and maybe that’s what scares me the most. When it’s safe in my head, behind my lips, I can pretend that everything’s normal. “I think I’m not straight either.”

Karkat blinks at me in surprise a little, and then I realize he might take that as me telling him I like _him_ , which, no, gotta backpedal fast. “But not in the gay way. I mean, I’m still pretty gay, but not _that_ specific brand of gay. I’m like, the brand that only the hipsters know about, damn, I ain’t no mainstream motherfucker, gotta keep it chill, unique, you know what I’m saying?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Karkat laughs, and I laugh with him too, because I kind of am.

When I tell him I think I’m aromantic he just grins and mockingly says, “Did you not tell me because you thought I’d judge you? I thought we were _bros_ , Dave.”

It makes me feel like maybe I’ll be alright.

* * *

 

High school blurs past.

Applying to colleges sucks, but it helps that Bro’s kinda loaded. I’d feel bad about looking forward to finally getting out of the apartment and away from him, but the more I talk to Karkat and Rose and Jade about Bro, the more I start to feel like I shouldn’t need to feel bad at all.

It helps that Karkat promised he’d apply to all the same colleges as me, and we’re hellbent on sticking together so we can harass all the other college-goers in one obnoxious asshole team.

I don’t get a date to prom, and instead me and Karkat go together just so his dad can get some pictures of him grinning next to _someone_. We all dance together and laugh and hug, and we leave early to run across town barefoot with our shirts un-tucked and hair messed up, and eventually find ourselves dancing wildly to only the sound of our laughter in an empty park, and it feels like I’m about to burst. It feels like everything’s perfect for once.

Leaving high school isn’t as big of a deal as I always thought it would be. Actually, it hardly means anything at all, and I only feel a little bittersweet over the whole thing.

Bro doesn’t come to my graduation ceremony.

I’m glad.

I notice Karkat searches for him in the crowd, and keeps staring at me when he thinks I’m not looking his way. I know he means well. His concern is heart-warming, really, but it isn’t necessary. I’m fine.

Once it’s over we all have a big group hug, and I can feel John’s elbow in my cheek somehow, and Karkat against my left side because he’s hugging harder than the rest. Kid never knew how hard to hug.

When the two of us go to a diner long after the main group disperses, and I make a comment about the hot waiter and he snorts to himself before saying, “I think I’m asexual, actually.”

“Oh,” I say, before offering my fist with a dorky grin. “We’re the _ace_ bros, then, huh?”

He bumps his against mine after rolling his eyes like I’m being stupid. “I guess so.”

* * *

 

For the first time in my entire life I’m glad that, when it comes down to it, I don’t have a lot of personal belongings. Which sounds pretty bizarre, because my room is a fucking mess, shit everywhere. But it was just that - shit. Only a few of my possessions actually meant anything to me, and it was a lot easier to hurl those few things up the three flights of stairs to my dorm room than it was for Karkat, who decided to probably bring everything he’d ever owned, by the looks of it.

“Why didn’t you just pack your house?” I joke, watching him drop the third box on the floor, sweat beading on his forehead under his matted hair.

He just glares, not amused in the slightest. “I didn’t realize how _much_ I packed, okay, asshole? Why don’t you stop lounging around like a smug prick and help me, what kind of friend are you, anyway?”

I laugh, shaking my head. “I was smart enough not to bring 8 entire boxes of shit, plus a suitcase. I shouldn’t be punished for my intelligence.”

I ended up helping him anyway.

* * *

 

It’s all the way in April until it hits me.

“Dude,” I say, but Karkat is still typing furiously at his laptop. It’s probably for his creative writing course if he’s pounding at the keys that hard. I throw a scrunched up piece of paper at him, but he just bats it away, not even looking up to glare. “Karkat, man.”

I throw a hardback textbook at him, and he only just manages to dodge it. It gets his attention.

“What the fuck, Dave! I’m trying to write something that’s due in _tomorrow_ , shitface, can’t you just-”

“I just realized something,” I cut in, because I already knew what he was going to say, and this was much more important.

“What. What did you realise?” he asks exasperatedly, giving in already.

“We’re Dave And Karkat.” I state, like it’s completely obvious what I mean, which it is.

“What?” Karkat’s pushed the laptop away now, looking at me like I just sprouted another head.

“ _Man_ , we’re Dave And Karkat, a two for one deal, can’t just have one gotta have both, you know what I mean.” He still looks dumbfounded so I sigh all-sufferingly and deadpan, “Everyone assumes we’re dating and shit. Wait, no, it’s more like we’re married.”

Karkat just stares at me for a moment before he starts laughing. “Oh my fucking God, it’s _true_.” And then the both of us are in hysterics because of how ridiculous it is.

Once I’ve managed to wipe the tears away from my eyes, I say, “We’re, like, non-romantic husbands.”

Karkat almost starts laughing again. “No, wait, it’s better if you say _soulmates_ , it’s more dramatic.”

“We’re aromates,” I state, humorlessly, and he’s smiling so hard I’m worried hes going to break his face somehow.

“You bet your fucking ass we are.”

“How does it feel, Karkat, you’re stuck with me for life. This is it, you’re in for the long haul, say goodbye to freedom.”

He grimaces, “Is it too late to back out?”

I gasp dramatically. “Wow, way to be rude, Kat. I think I’m suffering from eternal bleeding right now, in my _heart_.”

“Shut up, nerd.” he grumbles affectionately, and before he can reach for his laptop again I jump from the end of the bed onto him, crushing him beneath me.

“Say that again, to my face,” I laugh, and he makes gasping noises that sound suspiciously tinted with mirth.

“Get off me, fat ass.”

“Never. You’re too comfortable.”

* * *

 

Karkat’s got a crush on someone and I’m jealous.

I shouldn’t be, because I don’t like him that way - I never did and never will, but I am jealous, because now he won’t want to spend as much time with me.

I try not to let my discomfort with the whole situation show, but I’m not particularly good at it, especially whenever he talks about them.

“Should I ask nem out?” Karkat asks suddenly during one of our movie marathons. I try to ignore the bitter taste in my mouth.

“If you like the kid, you should just go for it.”

“I don’t know,” he admits nervously. “Ne is really…”

“Great? Attractive? The person of your dreams, you just want nem to sweep you up off your feet and carry you into the sunset?” shit, okay, that sounded really sarcastic. I didn’t mean to sound so biting, but it just kind of happened, because it wasn’t _fair_.

I got to Karkat first, he was mine, it wasn’t fair that this Sollux asshole had come along and just got to take him away from me like that.

I guess I knew it would happen eventually, but I was hoping we’d at least have a little while longer until it’d happen.

“Dave?” Karkat asks, brow furrows. “Is something up?”

“Nah,” I shrug, “It’s cool.”

He drops it, which is weird, because he rarely just drops things that easily.

It feels wrong.

* * *

 

Karkat slammed the door to the dorm room shut, and then the door to his room next.

I wait half an hour to knock on the doorframe hesitantly. “Hey, you okay?”

“No,” he calls out, voice sounding irritated.

I stand there for a moment before trying again. “Maybe talking about it will help…?”

The door suddenly whips open, and Karkat’s stood there, and his eyes are wet. “I thought I liked nem! I thought… I thought that I wanted to date nem, but…” He feel silent, and I open my arms out for him.

He hugs me quietly, and I pat his head.

Later he explains how he thought maybe he finally found someone he had romantic feelings for - because it felt like he _did_ , but when Sollux and he had a date, he realized he didn’t want that at all.

When we search for it and come up with akoiromantic.

We have another ace brofist, because the timing seems right.

* * *

 

It was Karkat’s idea to come to the movie theater, to watch one of his romantic comedies no less, and I only agreed because I’m an amazing friend and it was a great irony for us to watch a film based around the nuances of romance. Now I was regretting it.

Neither of us had a car, and the last bus had already gone, and there were no cabs anywhere. We were now walking home, the night filled with the sound of Karkat ranting about the plot, until I felt the wet spot on my arm.

“Hell no,” I say angrily, stopping Karkat mid-steam.

It takes him a second to realize I stopped his important discussion on the heteronormativity of the main couplings, but when he does, he looks equal parts annoyed and confused.

“What?”

Another glob of water falls on my skin, this time my cheek, and I point at the sky violently. “We’re about to get _pissed_ on.”

He must of felt the slowly increasing rainfall himself, because his eyes widen. “I don’t have an umbrella!”

“My _hair_!” I groan, because I spent so much time on it, and now it was going to go to fucking waste.

“Fuck your hair, Dave!”

And then it started raining for real.

We stand there in horror for a second, mouths open to gasp in surprise even though we knew it was coming, eyes wide, before we start laughing.

“This is your fault, you dick!” I shout at him as we start running back, and he pushes me in the side, voice loud and full of laughter.

“Hey, if you hadn’t spent ten minutes checking your hair before we left the theater we wouldn’t have missed the last bus!”

Throwing insults and giggling and holding hands, we run down the streets, rain pounding on the sidewalk like our soaked sneakers.

“I’m dancing in the **RAIIIIIIN**!” We shout, singing badly as we reach the dorm, then shushing each other loudly as I fumble for the door key.

When we finally get back, we both quickly have a shower, get bundled in blankets with popcorn and hot chocolate and watch netflix for three hours straight.

At some point during one of the newest OITNB episodes I fall asleep, my head on Karkat’s leg, and when I wake up late next morning, I find he fell asleep too.

* * *

 

I wasn’t entirely sure when it started happening, but me and Karkat sleep together a lot.

It stemmed from the fact that he had awful nightmares and I had insomnia, and we both found it was somewhat easier to fall asleep if we were bundled up next to the other.

Cuddles are great anyway.

Its gotten to the point where we rarely sleep alone now, and honestly, I don’t even mind. We’ve fallen into some weird pattern where we just manage to work around each other seamlessly, and it’s nice.

Having Karkat around is nice.

* * *

 

“You’re sex positive, right?” I ask suddenly, throwing a small plastic ball up and down as I lay on my back.

“Uh, yeah?” Karkat replies, pausing the Steven Universe episode he had been hunched over on his laptop. “Why?”

“Well, I’m just thinking here, we’re both virgins, right?”

Karkat narrows his eyes at me like he knows where I’m going. He probably does. “...Right?”

“And like, I don’t know about you, but I don’t really think I’m ever going to be interesting in doing the dance with no pants with anyone. Bump the uglies. Unleash the trouser snake, the baby batter torpedo, my-”

“ **Okay**!” Karkat hissed, and I hit the ceiling with the small rubbery sphere. “Dave, I get it. What’s your point?”

“I know this is kinda weird, so don’t get all judgey with me here, but I was going to ask if you want to have sex. With me. One time offer. To try it, you know?”

It’s silent. The ball bounces at an angle and flies off to the other side of the room. I regret asking almost immediately.

“...Okay.” he says quietly, nodding, and then he says it again, sounding more sure. “Okay. Yeah. Lets see what all the hypes about.”

“Cool, here we go, then.”

The two of us make out for about ten minutes, because it actually feels pretty great and it’s only then that the novelty of it wears off. We slowly move through removing shirts, maybe giggling when I forget to take off my shades and they get caught, and then pants, laughing again when we have to get up to wiggle out of our skinny jeans, because that’s how it’s done, right?

We’re still kissing in our boxers when I realize, and I pull away.

“What’s wrong? Do you not want to-”

“No no no,” I reassure him, grinning a little. He looks nice like this, dark eyes hooded and hair even more a mess than usual, his dark skin flushed. I already had come to the conclusion that Karkat was a pretty guy, but at that moment, I decide that if I could’ve been sexually or romantically attracted to anyone, it would’ve been this dork. “I just… I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Karkat laughs. “Of course you don’t. Good luck I read so much _‘trashy smut for middle-aged women discontent with their lives’,_ huh?”

“Fuck off,” I chuckle back, pushing his shoulder a little. “Wait. What about topping and bottoming?”

“I’m topping.” Karkat replied without missing a beat.

“I’m pretty sure if anyone would be topping it would be me.”

“No, I’m definitely the top. I have more sex cred here, plus, this was you’re idea. So. You’re the bottom.”

“Okay, we obviously have a problem here,” I say, rolling off the bed to reach for my discarded jeans. He just keeps watching with a bemused expression.

“The only problem is you can’t accept that you’re a bottom. What are you doing?”

“I’m- Aha!” I brandish a penny dramatically, and he starts giggling again.

“We’re not going to _flip a coin_ to see who bottoms and who tops, are we?”

“You fucking know we are. Heads or tails?” I ask, placing the coin on the thumb.

“Tails,” he replies instantly, shuffling over to the edge of my bed.

I flip it. It spirals in the air. It’s tails.

“Fucking goddamn it.” I groans, and Karkat looks a little worried.

“If you, uh, really don’t want to I can. You know. ‘Take one for the team’. Kind of literally.”

“No, it’s cool,” I say, because it is. “So, do you just. Stick it up there. Don’t I need prepping or something?”

“Fuck!” Karkat says loudly. “You’re right. We haven’t got condoms _or_ lube, have we?”

“What do you think,” I deadpan, and he rubs the bridge of his nose.

“This is what we get for being spontaneous. Okay. I’m going to run to the nearest 7-11 and buy the shit, you’re going to get in the shower and clean yourself out because I do not want shit on my dick.” Karkat’s already gotten up, quickly shoving himself back into his clothes as he grabs for his wallet.

“Your shirt's on backwards,” I call after him, but I don’t think he hears.

Okay, I can do this.

-

Cleaning out is weird. I obviously had no fucking clue what I was even meant to be doing, so I had to spend 10 minutes just googling the fucking thing, and then I had to _do_ it, and man was that the strangest thing I’ve ever done to my body.

The thought that there was going to be a penis in my butt was a little too overwhelming and bizarre to think about, so I just finished having a shower and then proceeded to google more things about sex.

So I could be prepared. Because I kind of wasn’t.

-

Having sex was a mess. I barely managed to finish because, honestly, it was hard to take seriously. I probably made one too many jokes.

We managed, though, and as we lay next to each other in the after-glow, I whisper, “Was it good for you, baby?”

He hits me.

“But seriously, let’s never do this again.”

“Agreed.”

“What are we gonna do with the lube and stuff?”

“Eh, let’s just give it to John to freak him out.”

“Sounds good to me.”

* * *

 

We were getting a cat. I wasn’t all that hyped about it, if I’m being truthful, but Karkat always wanted a cat, but couldn’t, as his brother is allergic.

Currently, we were at the pet shelter for animals that had been abandoned and shit, looking through the cats, when Karkat zeroed in.

“Dave, Dave, look, _Dave_!”

Karkat was looking at a admittedly rather cute black cat that was sat licking its paw like it was showing off.

“It’s a cat.”

“Yeah, and I want this one, Dave.”

After signing all the papers and paying, we finally were able to take the cat home.

“What’re we gonna call the little guy?” I ask as we drive back. We finally managed to get a car by pooling in money together.

“Hm…” Karkat taps his fingers against the steering wheel. “Well, the lady at the store described him as wayward.”

“I’ve got it.” I exclaim. “Wayward Vagabond. Because he’s a forceful lil’ guy who spent a lotta time wandering around with no where to go.”

“That’s a fucking stupid name. Plus, it’s too long. I don’t want to have to say that every time I’m talking about him!”

In the end, we call him the Mayor. The Mayor turns out to be the fucking best cat ever, and I love him.

* * *

 

College was over and Rose and Kanaya had decided that would be the best possible time to get married, so here we were, at their wedding. The proposal had happened a while ago, and time had sped by so fast.

I was Rose’s best man, and Karkat Kanaya’s. I even got to walk her down the aisle, and their vows were mushy as shit.

They both looked incredible, of course, because this was Rose and Kanaya we’re talking about here.

The great idea of me making a speech had been decided on, and so I stood up and gave one, full of humor, and then Karkat followed with his incredible way with words that made even Rose the Heartless tear up a little.

Amazing.

It was once the dancing and chatter was in full swing that I leaned over to Karkat, who looked a little sad.

“You know, we’re gonna have to deal with a lot of this bullshit.”

He looks over and rolls his eyes. “Oh no, all of our friends are going to find someone they’re in love with and set it in stone in an emotional and important moment they’ll never forget.”

“I think you’re just bitter because you’re never gonna have one despite wetting your pants over romance,” I observe, and he scowls a little before I shrug. “We can get them back by having the gayest, bestest, non-romantic wedding anyone’s ever seen. It will make _all_ your dreams come true.”

“You’re fucking ridiculous,” he grumbles, but he’s smiling now.

* * *

 

It’s late at night and all of the stars are out.

I was lying next to Karkat, and we were just staring at the sky like a pair of dramatic dumbasses.

“Hey,” I whisper, because it’s too quiet to say it loudly.

He turns his head, raising an eyebrow. “Hey.”

“I’m just thinking. We’ve come pretty far, you and me.”

Humming, he agrees, “Yeah, I guess we have.”

“Can I ask you to promise me something?”

“Sure,”

“Promise me we’ll always stick by each other. I think I kind of need you.”

Karkat’s face does that thing where it’s all soft and caring and his lips are smiling slightly. “Yeah, I promise. I think I need you too.”

Everything feels like it’s going to be okay, and I feel swollen up with emotions for this stupid friend of mine.

I realise that if I was ‘normal’, if he was ‘normal’, if our relationship was ‘normal’, this would be when I kiss him and tell him I love him. Fuck what everyone thinks is ‘normal’, though.

“Hey, Karkat?”

“Hm?”

“I love you,” I say, and he knows what I mean when I say it.

“I love you, too.”

It’s quiet and we stare at each other and then the sky, and I break the silence by injecting a reverent, “No romo.” in there.

Karkat punches my shoulder for “ruining the moment.”.

**Author's Note:**

> #NO ROMO


End file.
